The Extravagant Challenge
by golden doe
Summary: The world of showbiz is a cruel place to live in. Welcome to the Extravagant Challenge! A showbiz-verse anthology. Scene 02, pt 2: If she will be Lacus Clyne, then he refuses to be Athrun Zala. Because to him, when it comes to her, it is more than just a role.
1. Scene 01, pt 1

title: The Extravagant Challenge Anthology  
scene: 01. The Composer, pt 1.  
summary: Behind every singer's successful song is a composer.  
notes: this will be a drabble anthology series revolving showbiz world (kind of)

* * *

Scene 01.

The Composer

(Behind every singer's successful song is a composer.)

"Tadai—" he begins but immediately stops upon the sound that welcomes him home that night. It is something he hasn't heard in a very long while.

Silently, as if in a trance he follows the sound until arriving on the threshold to the kitchen. A ghost of smile touches his lips at the sight of her, sitting on a high stool with her back facing the entrance as she strum on his guitar _and_ sing. He cannot remember the last time he heard her sing.

Then she pauses, grabs a pencil from the breakfast nook next to her and scribbles on a piece of paper before she started playing again. Her voice is quiet as she sings delicately. But the music doesn't last long because she starts to write furiously again.

When she plays again, he finally recognises the song as one of his incomplete compositions. It is then he makes his presence known.

"Sakura."

She jumps to her feet and the guitar almost crashes to the floor if not for her quick reflexes.

"Sasuke-kun. Okaeri."

"Hn."

He walks over to her and picks the music sheet she has been working on from atop the breakfast nook. It was one of his unfinished compositions. And his eyes widen slightly as he looks at it, though he knows he should hardly be surprised. There are writings all over—corrections, additions, notes—and suddenly, he feels ashamed of himself. Between the two of them, he is the one pursuing a professional singing career but seeing all the notes she has written makes him realise he still has long ways to go. Because after all these years, despite her dream-crippling condition, she is still better at this than he ever will be.

"I'm sorry," she begins to stammer; clutching his acoustic guitar—the one she gave him on his twelfth birthday—against her chest tightly. He ignores his sudden irrational urge to rip the instrument away from her.

"I didn't mean to, uh, ruin it," she continues, "I saw it under your bed while cleaning and it looked really good. Has lots of potential. But it was incomplete. Then I got carried away. I didn't really—"

"Sakura," her name from his lips halts her dialogue and a blush paints her cheeks when she realized she was rambling _again_.

"This is really good," he tells her the truth because she deserves the compliment, "do you mind if I release this as my new single?"

Green eyes widen and her lips part, momentarily speechless before she stammers again, "why, why are you asking me? It's yours. You..."

"You're the one who's almost finished it," he hands her back the music sheet.

"But it's not done yet."

"Then work on it and I'll make dinner," he tells her as he puts a frying pan on the stove.

He hears her gasp behind him. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun. I didn't know you were coming and I got caught up with this."

"It's fine," he says dismissively, "you don't have to apologise for everything."

Because he is the one at fault. He is the one who just comes home whenever he pleases. He is the one who brought her here and leaves her by herself. But he isn't sorry, nor does he regret anything. If he had left her, she'd probably be wearing a ring around her left ring finger by now.

tbc.


	2. Scene 02, pt 1

title: The Extravagant Challenge (anthology)  
scene: 02. More than a role, pt 1.  
scene summary: If she will be Lacus Clyne, then he refuses to be Athrun Zala. Because to him, when it comes to her, it is more than just a role.  
notes: inspired when I first watched Gundam Seed four years ago, I thought Athrun Zala looked a lot like Sasuke XD

* * *

Scene 02.

More than a role.

Hatake Kakashi, a renowned director for his eccentricity and highly accomplished films, regards the young man in front of him with mild curiosity.

"Are you sure about this, Sasuke?" he asks, despite knowing the answer. He has known the boy for three years now, having directed the young actor's first supporting movie during the beginnings of his acting career and many more after that.

"Hn."

He frowns in disappointment but with the mask on his face (that established his eccentric reputation among his peers in the showbiz world) it isn't visible.

"You're wasting a good opportunity," he tells him, just in case the young man didn't realise this.

Sasuke would've been perfect for the role, he believes. And playing one of the leading characters in the live action drama adaptation of Gundam Seed will help his career to grow as an actor. It is unfortunate that his-would've-been-character-had-he-chosen-to-accept-it doesn't end up with the character his secret fiancée has accepted.

"You know I can't give you Kira Yamato's character."

Dark eyes glare at him but the boy doesn't say anything.

"And it would be unfair of you to ask Sakura-chan to give up the role of Lacus Clyne just because you're uncomfortable about the kissing scenes she can no longer avoid now that she's legally adult."

"Tch. You can give her Cagalli Yula Athha's character, "Sasuke mutters, finally speaking.

He sighs. This boy, no matter how far his career has gone, is still stubborn.

"I can, yes. But I won't. Not only would this be her first major role, she is also perfect for the role."

"Because of her pink hair," the young actor deadpans.

"That's also a factor," the director agrees with an amused grin behind his mask, "but you know it's more than that."

—

It was no use trying to persuade Kakashi otherwise. He knew he would accomplish nothing but decided to go through with it nonetheless. After all, as the saying goes: there is no harm in trying. But the old man is persistent as he has always been.

He sighs, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"_It's just a role,"_ he remembers the director's parting words. Where she is concerned, it is more than just a role to him. The showbiz world is a precarious place to live in, and everything is taken on face value.

Should he play the character of Athrun Zala and act next to Sakura as a fiancée she didn't end up with, viewers would view them as Incompatible. And that is something he refuses to happen. It is more than bad enough that his relationship with her is kept a secret, ruining their chemistry on screen is something he cannot accept.

Because his contract with Oto Entertainment doesn't allow him (or any of its talents) to be involved in a romantic relationship, the fact that he is dating rising star Haruno Sakura has been a kept a secret. Which is why he at least wanted to be able to act next to her as her lover, not as a fiancée through an arranged marriage who she didn't really harbor any romantic feelings for and by the end won't end up with at all.

The arranged marriage part wouldn't have bothered him had it not for the fact that Athrun Zala (the character that was offered to him) and Lacus Clyne (the role Sakura accepted) did not end up together. And he is painfully how incompatible he is to play as Kira Yamato (who his best friend and rival from Konoha Entertainment, Naruto, got the role for. How Kakashi ended up choosing that knucklehead for the role, he has no idea).

Another frustrated sigh escapes his lips. He hates the showbiz world but acting is his passion.

tbc.


	3. Scene 01, pt 2

scene: 01. The Composer, pt. 2

summary: Behind every singer's successful song is an equally talented composer.

Notes: any Skip Beat! Fans here? XD this is inspired from Sho and Kyoko's relationship (but in a more positive light) and yep, I'm double posting because I _can_ ;)

* * *

Scene 01

The Composer

Take 2!

"Will you come with me?" he asked her.

It wasn't a marriage proposal. At that time, however, it might as well be.

—

Uchiha Sasuke's road to stardom wasn't smooth and short. And in the months that followed their arrival in Tokyo, they had a taste of poverty—something both had never experienced.

Having just finished middle school when they ran away from their hometown, they had very little savings with them. Sasuke's credit card was immediately cancelled by his parents as soon as they realized he left while the money she saved from her allowance was just enough to pay a couple of weeks' worth of rent for the shabby single room they first stayed in.

Food was another problem. And if Sasuke wanted to enter the showbiz industry he needed to be fit and maintain his appearance—he was handsome enough to be a scouted but malnutrition could ruin his chances.

And so, while Sasuke pursued his career and passion, Sakura looked for a job. Luckily despite her lac of work experience, she was hired at the fruit stand near their apartment. But...when she came home that night bouncing with excitement and happiness, and announced to her childhood friend that she got a job, he didn't look happy at all (if his scowl was any indication).

As a matter of fact, the news seemed to only make him desperate. He'd come home late every night very tired and leave the house early without even having breakfast.

More often than not, Sakura would be reminded of all she sacrificed to be with Sasuke whenever she'd see girls her age wearing school uniforms. But as much as she wanted to pursue her dream profession as a doctor, she did not regret coming with her childhood friend.

It wasn't until Sasuke started training under Sound Entertainment about two months later that things started to look up for them.

But that didn't stop her from getting another job. Because he was still a trainee and that wasn't enough reassurance.

Then after six gruelling months, Sasuke finally released his first single and made a name in the showbiz world.

—

The name Uchiha Sasuke grew to be a prominent name on the lips of many people, especially among women. But his growing popularity while accompanied with promise of good fortune—

They moved to a luxurious penthouse in the heart of the central business district he bought. Sasuke made her quit all her part-time jobs and even sent her to a private school.

—also meant lesser time to actually be with him.

He rarely ever went home anymore ever since releasing his first single. He had become very busy with guest appearances, recording, autograph signing (he always complained about), photo shoots and all those other jazz celebrities do.

And so, she learned to content herself to listening to the radio waiting for one of his songs to be played and watching the television where he would make a guest appearance at one of the shows.

But even so, every night she'd still wait for him.

Tbc.


	4. Scene 01, pt 3

title: The Extravagant Challenge Anthology

scene: 01. The Composer, pt 3.

summary: Behind every singer's successful song is a composer.

notes: for MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I hope Sakura's dream-crippling condition doesn't disappoint you. not really edited, so sorry for the mistakes.

* * *

Scene 01

The Composer

Take 3!

Ever since his schedule has gotten busier, Sasuke started staying over the company accommodation more and going home to the penthouse he shares with Sakura (and bought so she would stop working double jobs to pay the rent). But he doesn't feel comfortable leaving Sakura by herself for long periods of time so he always makes an effort to drop by the penthouse at least once a month just to check up on her. Of course she doesn't fail to send him morning greetings and leaving him voice messages every night.

Hearing her voice and seeing her in flesh are two different things though. And as paranoid it might sound, the text messages could've been sent by someone else using her phone and the voice messages—well, maybe it'd be impossible to replicate her voice but with today's technology everything impossible seemed possible.

To be honest, while he will probably admit this out loud, he can't help but worry. He knows _they_'re looking for her. After all he took her away just before she turned sixteen. Just before _they _could betroth her to some spoiled brat heir.

"Sasuke-kun," the sound of his name brings him out of his thoughts and he is back again the president's office, where he is discussing the release of his latest single—the song Sakura finished composing for him.

He raises an eyebrow at his employer, the president of Sound Entertainment, Orochimaru, who only gives him a smile.

"I said that the director for music video is meeting with us tomorrow morning."

"Hn."

Snake-like eyes scrutinise him before the older man continued.

"But of course Kabuto has already informed of you that. What I truly want to discuss with you is the Other composer you mentioned."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, afraid where the direction of this conversation is heading.

"What about it?" he tries to act nonchalant but wherever Sakura is concerned—

"I'd like to scout her. She seems to have... talent."

_Of course she does. If it weren't for her I wouldn't be in this industry at all._

"No," he says firmly in a way he knows even the ruthless Orochimaru won't be able to argue against, "I just want her name in print to give her credit for her work, that's all."

The silence that followed his statement is tense but eventually, the president relented.

* * *

He feels guilty for simply brushing off a once-in-a-lifetime chance for Sakura to enter the industry she has always aspired to since childhood without at least telling her about it but he didn't want to add something to her list of Could Have Been's.

"_I'll be the voice for your compositions..."_

"_One day, I'll become a famous singer and you'd become a famous composer..."_

Even to this day he still remembers the promises he gave her when they only ten years old, when she was diagnosed with voice chord nodules*. Where had all those childhood promises gone? So far he had only been able to keep half of his promises—he part where he'd be a famous singer.

The only missing part is where she'll become a famous composer.

Looking back, her voice chord nodules are actually just a mere excuse to not enter the showbiz scene. It isn't really a dream-crippling condition. It isn't _the_ dream-crippling hindrance. But something bigger and far more serious.

tbc.

* * *

* - inspired from when I read Daesung's wikipedia page.


	5. Scene 03

title: The Extravagant Challenge (Anthology)  
scene: 03. His Biggest Fan  
scene summary: Meeting her he realised that the number one fan wasn't the Fan Club President; she wasn't the one who stalks him in Twitter and Facebook; she could be one of them but she was more than that.

* * *

Scene 03.

His Biggest Fan

—

She's the kind of girl who'd stand out in the showbiz world, _in his world_, was his initial thought at the sight of her.

After all, while pink hair was not rare, it was still uncommon, and it was the hair colour women like her often tried to disassociate themselves with. Ironically, it was the colour men in the music industry loved to dabble with, to stand out, to be the odd one, to differentiate themselves in the highly competitive industry that was the entertainment.

His next thought was _she's just ordinary_. And if it were not for her daring hair, he wouldn't have noticed her at all among the random individuals in the airport—no offence meant at all.

She's ordinary, all right. At least he thought so until he heard _it_.

A familiar melody and it took him five seconds to realise it was a piano rendition of his first single—the single that didn't sell out, he thought bitterly. The pink-haired woman across him was frantically digging in her purse. Almost violently yet trying to appear nonchalant, he looked around for the source.

The tune stopped when the pink-haired woman finally answered her phone. Maybe she wasn't so ordinary.

—

He wasn't like the other feeling-too-important artists who demanded First Class seating whenever he travelled about. He was just another passenger and before he became the singing sensation that he was now, he was one of them, and he didn't think that changed at all. So he didn't mind it when he felt someone sit on the empty seat next to him in the airplane.

Honestly, he wouldn't have spared his seatmate a glance if he didn't hear her ringtone at all.

It was the piano rendition from earlier

"Yes, Ino. I'm already on the plane," she was saying on the phone, "I didn't forget. The flight is for five hours, you can't change that. No! There's no hot guys around I can hook you up with"—at this, he felt truly insulted, did she mean she didn't think he was hot?—"and besides, you already have Shikamaru. Bye, see you later."

He was aware he was staring at her and he knew it was rude to stare but he couldn't help it. His first single was poorly received by the market and didn't sell out. It was the first personal composition he released in the market and he'd seen the lack of sales as his failure, viewed it as rejection to his work, and made him doubt his true worth as a musician.

From thereafter, all songs he released were composed by someone else. And as insulting as it was to him, singing and performing someone else's work, as if all he had was the looks, moves and the voice, he endured it all.

"Hey," her voice erased his clouded memories of his past and brought him back to the now, in front of her green eyes full of life and nearly blinding smile.

He cleared his throat, feeling both equally embarrassed and awkward at having been caught staring, and nodded at her, muttering a "hey" back to her.

"Nice ringtone," he remarked, because it was the truth.

"You think so too?" she started saying excitedly and her eyes were suddenly greener, "it's my piano rendition of Uchiha Sasuke's first single, _Undoubtedly. _And it's been my ringtone since it was released. Of course, my piano skills are not that good. _Undoubtedly_ is definitely my favourite song of all time and do you know it's Uchiha-san's only self-composed song that's ever released? I wish he'd release more songs he composed himself. Of course, I don't mean the rest of his songs are horrible but _Undoubtedly _has this feeling, whenever I listen to it—" then she broke off, blushing and looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry for just going off like that. It's just, well, yeah, never mind."

He smirked at her. "It's cool."

"I'm Sakura, by the way. Sakura Haruno," she introduced herself, holding out her hand.

Normally, he would have given a false name but it felt like she deserved the truth for being such a loyal fan. He just hoped she wouldn't start acting like a crazed fangirl.

He took her hand, shaking it firmly. _Her hand felt so soft._

"Uchiha Sasuke," he said simply and he gauged her reaction.

Green eyes widened. Her lips parted as if to say something but it looked like she stopped breathing altogether.

"Oh my God," she whispered breathlessly, "no way! You're—you're and I was… oh God," she buried her face to her open palms, "this is embarrassing."

It impressed him how she was whispering and muttering her breath the whole time, how she didn't scream, shriek or acted anything like the fangirls who'd greet him in the airport and show up at his concerts, fan signing events and whatnot.

Sasuke liked the way she respected his privacy more than anything else.

Maybe she wasn't so ordinary after all.

Perhaps this was what a real fan means to be.

The End.


	6. Scene 01, pt 4

title: The Extravagant Challenge Anthology

scene: 01. The Composer, pt 4.

summary: Behind every singer's successful song is a composer.

* * *

Scene 01

The Composer

Take 4!

Title: Exchanging Tomorrow | Lyrics: Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura. | Music: Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura

_Sakura._

Orochimaru knows a threat when he sees one. And right now, he sees a potential threat in a name, ridiculous though it might sound. The name is harmless by itself, of coure. However, it is not lost on him that it is the person carrying it that may possibly pose a problem.

For the eighteen months he has been managing Uchiha Sasuke, never has the boy released a song composed by others. At least not until now. This change, while it brought in millions of yen to the company, must not, _cannot_ be overlooked.

The fact that the song has been reigning over the music charts in No. 1 for ten weeks upon release is as disturbing as it is an accomplishment. Whoever this Sakura is, is dangerous. Not only because of her musical prowess but also of the apparent hold she has over his company's top money maker.

Remembering the young singer's insistence to acknowledge whoever this Sakura is as one of the composers only ignited his curiosity. Adding how the boy tried to hide her from him.

Mark his words, he will find her, who she is, _and then_ decide what he'll do with her.

* * *

There are always cameras everywhere, paparazzi greedy for the latest gossip. And the last thing Sakura needs is unwanted publicity. But Sakura deserves to see his first concert as his number one supporter.

With the media flocking around him 24/7 Sasuke knows he can't risk exposing Sakura to the public. Changing her name isn't enough to hide her identity— maybe it is now but for how long?—and he cannot bring himself to suggest she dye her beloved hair memento of her mother a different colour for she has sacrificed enough.

However there is one way Sasuke can bring her to his world without exposing her to the rest of Japan.

Sakura isn't home when he dropped by that afternoon. Sasuke realized only belatedly that she is still at school and won't be home for a couple more hours. It is the first time he went home to an empty house, and the experience somewhat unsettles him. He has become so used to going home to her, who never fails to greet him with a lovely smile.

He wanted to wait for her but Orochimaru scheduled a press conference for him to promote his concert.

So he simply left the envelope on the coffee table.

* * *

When Sakura arrived that night, she's exhausted. The cultural festival is coming up and she's in charge of the budgeting for the Maid Cafe her whole class is going to do. Sakura doesn't mind the responsibility because it gives her something to do, something more than to wait for a boy she isn't sure when he's going home every night. But all the numbers are making her dizzy—she's never been good with maths.

Instead of heading to the kitchen as she usually does to start dinner, Sakura heads to the living room and places the plastic bag on the coffee table before heading to the kitchen to get a bowl, glass of water and chopsticks. She bought takeaway ramen on her way home, too tired to cook, and cooking for herself makes her lonely.

Something white catches her eye and sees a white envelope she is sure wasn't there when she left for school this morning sitting on the table. She takes it in her hand and inspects it. There is no note whatsoever, a bare white envelope but there's something inside.

Carefully she opens it and when she sees the contents, Sakura forgets her dinner and starts looking for her phone excitedly.

Inside the envelope is a VVIP ticket with backstage pass for Sasuke's first concert.

* * *

They don't see each other until the night of the concert. But judging from Sakura's ecstatic voice when she called him the night he dropped the ticket in their apartment, Sasuke knows she is more than pleased and happy. He told her to come two hours earlier so he can talk to her before he starts performing on-stage.

Sasuke is nervous. Tonight is his first concert, the first time he is going to perform in front of such large crowd. It is a sold out concert and so the pressure's on him. 50, 000 sold out tickets. Among those 50, 000 aren't just fans, but also critics, who'd look for the very littlest mishaps to try to ruin him. He knows this. Orochimaru knows this. His crew knows this. Everyone is just as equally nervous as him.

Then she arrives, escorted by one of the backstage crew, dressed in dark skinny jeans and simple red blouse with the black leather jacket he bought for her birthday, and his anxiety is forgotten.

"Sasuke-kun!" she beams at him brightly but she doesn't hug him like he is expecting her to, like he _wants_ her to.

He doesn't show his disappointment and convinces himself it's for the best. If anyone sees him being touchy-feely with a girl, people might get the wrong idea. Sasuke smirks at her quick thinking.

"Sakura," he says her name not knowing it would be the worst thing he's done in his life.

* * *

Orochimaru observes the pink-haired woman who his money-raker is conversing to—so this is the person who Sasuke got the VVIP ticket for. He didn't think it'd be for a girl. He thought it'd be for a family member, like his mother for example, but _not_ a girl.

He's never seen the boy interact with any women who tried to get his attention. This girl, whoever she is, is dangerous, he concludes to himself.

Then...

"Sakura," he hears Sasuke say and realisation dawns on him.

This girl is _the_ Sakura. The composer.

Haruno Sakura doesn't seem intimidating but a deeper look into her would suggest otherwise. It was difficult to find more about her but with the right resources and contacts, nothing really escapes Orochimaru.

Apparently her birth name was Senju Sakura, the illegitimate granddaughter of his good friend Tsunade and unfortunately to the Senju the only offspring of her only son.

Her daughter in law is barren and cannot conceive a child. Adoption had been considered but then again, why adopt when there's already a daughter? A daughter shunned away from the family to avoid public humiliation and thrown in the care of a close family friend, the Uchiha, who runs a prestigious ryoukan in Kyoto.

They decided that on her 16th birthday the poor girl would be engaged to the Hyuuga heir. But something they didn't expect happened.

Sasuke swept her off her feet, under their noses, to Tokyo.

They had been looking for the pink-haired girl since then.

But because the girl began using her mother's name and the fact that Tokyo is no small city, add the fact that Sasuke sends the girl to a private school, they are still in pursuit. The Senju knows the girl is with Sasuke but they have no proof.

A smirk, calculatingly evil, shapes his lips.

Uchiha Sasuke has no room for distraction with the speed and the direction his career is heading. And if the nights he sneaks out of the company apartment, his habit of checking his phone whenever he can, the presence of the intriguing pink-haired lass backstage during his first solo concert are basis enough, the young girl is a huge distraction.

Mind set, he picks up the phone and dialled the numbers he hasn't dialled in a long time.

_This is for your own good, Sasuke-kun._

tbc.

* * *

notes: and so the plot finally thickens! i'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed but i've never been good with transitions. i'd also like to thank all the supporters! merry christmas to you all!


	7. Scene 01, pt 5

title: The Extravagant Challenge Anthology

scene: 01. The Composer, pt 5.

summary: Behind every singer's successful song is a composer.

notes: valentine's special, except not really

* * *

Scene 01

The Composer

Take 5!

He doesn't know why he is hesitating. He doesn't hesitate. He _never_ hesitates. Not even at the face of a great risk. It was the way his parents brought him up, to be decisive and confident. If he has the slightest bit of hesitation and indecisiveness, he wouldn't be where he is, he wouldn't be who he is.

He wouldn't be the rising singer he is today.

But standing before the front door to the penthouse he shares with his childhood friend, he doesn't understand why he can't bring himself to just scan his key card and enter. _Why_ he is hesitating.

Sasuke refuses to think it has anything to do with the date. No, this moment of indecisiveness has nothing to do with the fact that is it the thirteenth of February today. The eve of Valentine's day.

So what, right?

It's the time, he tells himself. It's the time. It's already half past nine and Sakura is mostly likely asleep by now. She has school tomorrow, and he is hesitating to enter his own house because he is afraid he might wake her up. Yes, that's it. And with that in mind, he found the strength to finally step inside his home.

"Okaeri nasai, Sasuke-kun."

Blinding smile and shining green eyes accompany the greeting. He is surprised to see her still awake, she usually sleeps early to accommodate her being an early bird. It is obvious she has been waiting for him.

"By the way, have you had dinner yet? I can still..." she's already on her way to the kitchen.

Grabbing her shoulders, he steered her toward the living room.

"I'm fine. I already had dinner."

"That's good. I worry about you. You seem thinner on TV."

"How do you know I'll be home tonight?" he asks, curious, and not at all interested to discuss about work. He's had enough of that.

Sakura lets the subject go, full of understanding and she just smiles, pointing at the large sack he's pulling after him.

The large sack full of Valentine's gifts to him by fans and co-workers.

"I figured, with your blatant dislike of anything sweet, you'd be home smuggling the mountain-high gifts your fans and colleagues gave you." There is a teasing hint in her voice and he smirks at her.

It's only natural that she knows him best, having grown up together but he's impressed with her attention to every detail. And _touched_.

"These are for you," he tells her and gestures toward the sackful of Valentine's trinkets.

He watches her face as the frown forms on her lips, disapproval written all over her face.

"They're for _you_. It'd be an insult to them if they know..."

"What they don't know won't hurt them," he says as he flops on the same couch next to her, "and besides, it'd be an even more insult if I rejected them."

"They'd think you're just rejecting them and making up some excuse. You'd be labelled as a snob in the industry and that's not healthy for your image as a budding artist, am I correct?"

"And I would be given the label of being a fussy spoiled brat."

She sighs. "Well, better than them going to waste I guess." Reaching over she takes a box of chocolate and examines it before turning back to him.

"Would you mind if I give some of them away to my friends at school? I don't think I made enough to give away tomorrow."

"Aa."

It appears that Sakura has made giri choco for her friends at school again for this year. Back in their hometown, she'd always prepare homemade chocolates for her friends every Valentine's. Her _guy_ friends. Honestly he thought (hoped) that here in Tokyo she wouldn't anymore.

He should have known better.

"Are you sure? I thought you would hog them all to yourself," he teased to mask his thoughts.

Her open palm landed on his arm _hard_.

"Hey!"

"You're so mean."

"Just stating the truth," he smirks.

He missed this; spending time with her, talking, teasing, just being with her. His career robbed him of these privileges, demanding more of his attention and time. If it meant a good life for her though, this little sacrifice is bearable.

Her eyes rolled at him then she jumps to her feet. "Got to head off to the kitchen. The mixture's hopefully hardened enough by this time. How long are you staying?"

"I'm staying the night." _For once_, he adds dryly to himself.

And the explosion of positive emotions on her face makes the decision even more rewarding.

* * *

Growing up with Sakura is an equal disadvantage as it is an advantage. Because it meant she knows everything about him. It is the thing he dislikes about her whenever Valentine's would arrive.

She knows his blatant dislike for sweets, and so she never made him chocolates for the occasion. And he hates it. Especially now, watching her put six pieces of chocolate truffles in a box that is not meant for him.

She'd give everyone else her homemade chocolates. Except him. Always.

Itachi, knowing this and being an annual recipient of Sakura Haruno's Valentine chocolate truffles, would always eat the whole box in front of him, all the while complimenting the girl all the time for her delicious treat just to tease him.

Dark brown eyes watched as her hands rolled the chocolate into balls. He offered to help her but she kindly refused, saying it would defeat the purpose.

He knows what she means. She wants to pour all her emotions into making the chocolates, so the recipient would feel it when he eats it.

_Lucky bastard_.

This wasn't how Sasuke pictured celebrating Valentine's eve with Sakura when he decided he'd stay over for the night. He didn't imagine that he'd be watching as Sakura make giri chocos for other men on this rare barely day off but he cannot ask her to give it up for him. That's just selfish.

To her, this chocolate giving is a tradition. She's not doing this out of obligation; she's doing this because she wants to give presents for people to show that she appreciates them and what better time to do this than during Valentine's.

He just hoped none of those idiots would look into it too much and get the wrong idea.

What if it's the _right_ idea though?

* * *

Everything went down the drain the following morning.

The night before might not have been the best, watching _her_ make chocolates for someone not him when he hoped to just spend it with her but it was still fun. They talked about everything and nothing, from childhood memories to their now daily lives. It was like catching up about everything in just one night and it was a great break from the suffocating height of expectations he's always surrounded with.

Waking up to the smell of omelette is a luxury he doesn't have living in the accommodation. Catering food might be classy but Sasuke has always preferred Sakura's cooking over anything else. It's home. And it's something he'd love to wake up to more often.

"Happy Valentine's, Sasuke-kun!" comes her cheerful greeting as soon as he enters the kitchen, still in his pyjamas.

Sakura's already dressed for school and she's ever the cheerful.

"Happy Valentines," he greets in return as he took a sit on the island counter.

"I made omurice and Tomato Tarte Tatin, _your favourite_."

Tomato Tarte Tatin is the only sweet he likes. The only exception. It's the dessert Sakura started making for him for Valentine's (and every special occasion) back in middle school, to give him something for the occasion.

The first time he received it, he was surprised at the dessert, touched by the gesture and extra effort she made for him, and fell in love with the dessert.

And he completely forgot about it. All his jealousy from watching her last night put effort for other guys made all rational thoughts fly out the window.

Bottom line: it's the best breakfast he's had in, what feels like, a very long time.

Sakura places the plate of omurice first in front of him then followed by the tarte after he finished his meal.

And then...

He picks a box from the pile she has made on the breakfast nook, trying to appear nonchalant as he inspects the intricate red ribbon she tied around the brown box.

'To Naruto,' he reads the card silently.

"Who is Naruto?" he asks her.

"Oh, just a friend." she replied, nonchalant.

His eyes narrow at her because that wasn't the answer he wanted to hear.

"You like him."

"I have a crush on him," she corrected.

The words left his mouth without thinking. "I did not bring you here to flirt around with men."

Shit, that came out wrong.

"I know. But that doesn't mean I can't." Sakura stormed out of the kitchen with a slam on the door.

They did not exchange another word after that.

tbc.

* * *

notes2: happy valentine's to you all! *gives away homemade chocolate truffles to the reviewers*


	8. Scene 01, pt 6

title: The Extravagant Challenge Anthology

scene: 01. The Composer, pt 6.

summary: Behind every singer's successful song is a composer.

notes: i'm so sorry for the late update. uni's performing the dementor's kiss atm without any sign of a patronus coming to save the day. and thank you for _Oblivion-chan_ for reminding me to update ;)

this whole anthology is inspired from _Skip Beat!_

* * *

Scene 01

The Composer

Take 6!

He just had to ruin it, didn't he? She was having the best morning in _ages_ and he just had to ruin it with his tactless mouth.

How dare he say that?

"_I didn't bring you to flirt with other men."_

As if she didn't know that.

Stupid, stupid, stupid guy!

_What exactly did you bring me here for, Sasuke-kun?_

The ending of first episode of the new TV drama she saw the week before flashes back before her eyes. Oh how that made her cry.

The protagonist, a Kyoto girl (like her) found out that the guy (a rising singer like Sasuke) she's worshipped her whole life took her Tokyo to simply use her. The similarities between her life and of that drama are just undeniable, yet all the difference cannot be overlooked either.

_Fuwa Sho's got nothing on Uchiha Sasuke._

Sasuke is not like that fictional character at all... is he?

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" Uzumaki Naruto's daily loud and cheerful greeting pulls her from her negative thoughts.

"Oh, good morning, Naruto! Here are your chocolates I promised," she hands him a box, which the boy receives enthusiastically with shining blue eyes.

"MY FIRST VALENTINE'S CHOCOLATE-ttebayo! Thank you so much, Sakura-chan!" to her surprise, Naruto sweeps her off her feet and swings her around.

"OI! Put me down!" she cries at him out of embarrassment but she's laughing every second of it.

After all it feels great to have someone (and know that they) appreciate you.

* * *

Following the Valentine's day fiasco with Sakura, Sasuke's schedule has become ridiculously packed. Endorsements after endorsements, tv show and radio guestings, fan meet ups, rehearsals, you get the idea. And after Kabuto saw him repeatedly checking his phone restlessly, the irritating man confiscated his phone.

Not that it made any difference really.

It's been quiet from Sakura's end ever since she stormed out of the kitchen that morning of Valentine's day. No texts, no voice mails, nothing. At first he just let her be, thinking she will cool down eventually, she usually does after a day or so. And Sasuke couldn't really blame her to be mad at him; it was his fault after all but after two weeks of still nothing, in his opinion, he thinks she's overreacting.

He considered calling her first, making the first move for once, to apologise but it just wasn't his style. That, and Kabuto had his phone.

But White Day is this weekend anyway and his request for day off was granted again.

If he was hesitant a month ago, this time he's nervous. The grip he has around the bouquet tightens the closer the elevator goes to the penthouse. _What was I thinking buying her a bouquet? Dammit._

The bell dings when he reaches his floor. This is it.

The first thing he notices when he stepped out of the lift is how unusually _quiet_ it is. Sakura isn't noisy but it is just too quiet. Maybe she's out. Maybe that Naruto took her out on a date in return for the chocolate she gave him during Valentine's. His heart tightened at the thought.

_By the end of the day I'm still the one she goes home to._.. _not that I'm ever around_.

Even if she's out on a date, she's got curfew. Home by 7PM.

It's already past 10.

He arrives at the front of the door and his blood runs cold. The door is _ajar_.

One of the important rules he made with her when they first arrived in Tokyo: never leave the door open. And Sakura _never _did. As a matter of fact, she's paranoid and checks it at least twice, thrice before going to bed at night, and twice more before she finally sleeps. That's how paranoid she is.

He enters the apartment. Lights not lit, no lilting to greet him.

After turning all the lights, he searched every single room for her, for anything. There are two things that didn't make sense to him:

1) Her school backpack carelessly sitting on the floor – Sakura is a clean-_freak_

2) There are three tea cups on table in the living room

He pulls out his phone from his jacket. It's off. That stupid Kabuto. He said he'd keep an eye out for incoming calls and messages.

Three voice mails. None are from Sakura. They're all from...

"Hello, _foolish little brother_..."

His blood turns to ice.

tbc.

* * *

notes2: it's short, i know. but i'm trying have some sort of mystery and suspense here. and please point out (kindly) all the errors you find. thank you for reading.

and one last thing, tumblr me if you want updates and stuff or just want to talk XD


	9. Scene 02, pt 2

title: The Extravagant Challenge (anthology)

scene: 02. More than a role, pt 2.

scene summary: If she will be Lacus Clyne, then he refuses to be Athrun Zala. Because to him, when it comes to her, it is more than just a role.

disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Skip Beat

* * *

"Kakashi-san told me you rejected Athrun Zala's role," his girlfriend starts as takes a seat next to him on the couch.

"Hn." He knew she'd tackle the topic at the first opportunity; she didn't disappoint.

"Is it because our characters don't end up together?"

"..."

Sakura sighs, taking his hand in hers. "Sasuke-kun, it's just a role."

It's not, it's more than that, can't you see?

"I love you," she says, a reminder and confirmation of her feelings for him.

"I know."

_But the rest of the world _doesn't.

When people see that film, they'd be seen as incompatible. First impressions matters all the time, especially in the showbiz world. You play the role of a playboy on your debut, you get stereotyped as a playboy and it's up to you to make each role unique and refreshing in some way. You can't repeat a character even if it's the same type of role. You do that, you fail.

And starring in a movie with her, where his character does not ending up with hers... the audience are hard shippers. The fact that she's in Konoha Entertainment with Naruto is already making the fans build the NaruSaku—the first time Sasuke heard, he felt sick—ship, almost ready for boarding; they're just waiting for this movie to receive the green light. He doesn't want that to happen.

"Then something as trivial as this shouldn't affect our relationship right?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke... Just accept the role please? This is my first major acting experience and I want you to be there with me. I want to act with you."

He is silent for a while. "You know why I won't."

"I do," she sighs again, "but you forget, there will be people shipping us as well. Look at what happened with Kakashi-san, Obito-san and Rin-san. Even though Rin-san and Kakashi-san debuted as lovers in _I Told You So_, the ObiRin ship was stronger."

"That's because Obito and Rin have chemistry," Sasuke is quick to retort.

"And we don't?" the hint of building anger in her voice is evident.

Oh, crap.

Sasuke remembers staging his "break up" with Sakura, to prove to Orochimaru (who was watching behind heavily tinted car glass window) his determination and passion for acting. Of course, the greedy geezer president of Oto Entertainment was ignorant of the fact that Haruno Sakura's very talented in the art of acting as well.

They fooled a legend in the showbiz world with their acting and chemistry before, they've grown now.

Sasuke let out a sigh of his own.

"I'll talk with Kakashi again tomorrow."

His girlfriend squealed and threw her arms around him out of joy and so he did not see her mischievous smirk when she buried her face against his neck.

tbc.

* * *

i know i know it's not the continuation of _The Composer_ but i figured i needed to update this as well so here it is. and i really hope you enjoyed this chapter. have a good weekend ;)


End file.
